Usuario Blog:Timeman/Tier list de Hyrule Warriors
Hola, se que soy un usuario que tiene un índice de edición prácticamente nulo en este wiki (XD), pero quería expresar con todos vosotros este tema. Como podreis suponer algunos de vosotros, esto es una mera opinión personal, en la que me baso a partir de mis propias experiencias, por lo que no será una crítica del todo objetiva, aunque trataré de aproximarme lo máximo posible. Antes de empezar, me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas: *Trataré cada arma de los personajes (inclusive los personajes y armas de DLC). Si el personaje en cuestión tiene una sola arma me dirigiré al personaje. De no ser así me dirigiré al arma. *No tengo en cuenta las posibles habilidades que pueda tener cada arma en concreto. Evaluaré cada caso somo si no las tuvieran. *El trato que recibe cada personaje/arma es general. Se muy bien que los personajes en un entorno concreto, pero focalizarme en cada caso (jefes, supresión de masas...) me haría extender demasiado para mi gusto. *No hago esta Tier list basándome en mis personajes favoritos. Por si alguien dudaba. *Ire en orden cresciente, por lo que empezaré con el personaje/arma más débil e iré incrementando. Sin más demora, entonces, empecemos (NOTA: para evitar spoilers oculta el índice :v): #30 - Lana y los Portales thumb|left|(A falta de imagen con la coloración corriente pongo esta :D )Sí, aunque Lana es un personaje muy popular y su, como me gusta nombrarlo a mí para cachondearme un poco, "kawaii effect" en sus fans los hará saltar nada más ver eso, pero hay que decir que es un personaje muy pobre. Volviendo a los Portales, sí que es divertidísimo usar los poderes de los jefes para atacar a tus adversarios, pero quitando eso el arma da mucha pena. Para empezar, hay muchos ataques que dejan a Lana excesivamente expuesta, por lo que puede recibir una gran cantidad de daño en poco tiempo si no vigila. La potencia de ataque también deja bastante que desear, pese a que a primera vista pueda parecer lo contrario. El alcance es muy alto, siendo este su punto fuerte, pero los otros dos factores niegan por completo esta ventaja. También sus ataques especial y mágico (ambos mágicos) son buenos (lo que mola invocar al Cuco gigante XD), pero igualmente la fuerza que tienen también es insuficiente para afrontar los múltiples desafíos del juego. #29 - Ruto y las Escamas Zora thumbEsta pescadilla grácil y elegante se lleva el penúltimo puesto. ¿Por qué? Por varios factores. El más claro es, de nuevo, la excesiva exposición a los ataques al realizar muchos de sus ataques (como, por ejemplo, su combo normal, sin ir más lejos). También es un personaje lento y bastante torpe (le cuesta mucho, por ejemplo, fintar. Aunque esté invencible más tiempo que la media, también queda más desprotegida al acabar). Su rango de ataque, eso sí, es muy variado, pues llega desde un efectivo cuerpo a cuerpo a una sencilla media distancia o una increíble larga distancia. Sin embargo, la corta distancia la deja muy expuesta y la larga distancia es muy inestable. De todos, la media distancia es, quizás, el único factor bueno. También su fuerza es alta, pero desgraciadamente esta solo es visible en el caso de que se conecten todos los golpes del combo en cuestión. Sus ataques mágicos y el especial son decentes, pero dejan bastante que desear en general. #28 - Zelda y los Cetros del Dominio thumb|leftUna verdadera lástima que una idea tan buena fuera desaprovechada de esta forma. Este arma es increíblemente imprecisa y errática. Es excesivamente difícil saber dónde se producirá el siguiente golpe, por lo que para "trabajos de precisión" se vuelven un auténtico martírio. Es un arma prácticamente inútil (salvo unas mínimas excepciones) en la corta distancia y un completo caos en media y larga distancia. También debido a esta enorme falta de precisión, Zelda queda muy expuesta con cada uno de los ataques que realiza. Sin embargo, la fuerza que tiene es aceptable y el alcance de los ataques muy bueno, pero ambos factores quedan negados por los motivos préviamente mencionados. En serio, me da rabia que encima de ser tan mala sea provinente de un objeto tan bueno (con el que poder aprovechar mejor el "gameplay", y que encima sea de pago (DLC). #27 - Lana y las Lanzas thumbEfectivamente, tal y como podíais deducir, vuelvo a la carga con la amada por todos Lana, esta vez con sus lanzas. Hay que decir que la velocidad de ataque en muchos casos es endiablada pudiendo llegar a ser un quebradero de cabeza para los rivales y también tiene un alcance muy bueno con tantos otros. Sin embargo, es un arma tan mala que, hasta donde yo sepa, es la única en la que hay detalles de mejoras hechas en una actualización del juego (concretamente, la 1.4.0 EDITO: En la versión 1.5.0 un movimiento de Zant (sí, solo uno) fue mejorado, por lo que ya no es la única, pero sigue siendo deplorable). También, los ataques de largo alcance dejan a Lana muy expuesta y los de corto alcance... a veces resulta demasiado corto XD. El ataque especial (el cual fue una de las mejoras de la actualización) resulta demasiado ineficaz respecto a su corto alcance (incluso tras la mejora) y su fuerza por debajo del promedio. #26 - Zelda y las Batutas thumb|left¿Otra vez con Zelda? Pues sí (muy a mi pesar... Me gusta el personaje...). La idea (y aplicación, a diferencia del anterior caso) del arma es buena, y cubre bien las tres distancias (corta, media y larga). Tiene una fuerza baja, eso sí, pero esta es potenciada de conseguir combos con los enemigos en el aire gracias al elemento de Electricidad que tiene el arma en cuestión. ¿El problema? El mismo de siempre. Zelda, con este arma, se vuelve muy lenta atacando, lo que da muchas oportunidades a los enemigos de dañarla. El punto más peligroso es la espalda, ya que con la mayoría de ataques en los que se requiere cierto tiempo para ejecutar la dejan completamente desprotegida por detrás. #25 - Link y los Aerodiscos thumbSí, un arma de Link tan abajo es posible. Al igual que en el caso anterior, tanto la idea como su aplicación son buenas (quizás que se crean virus y se vayan multiplicando a porrillo resulte un tanto raro, pero esto ya no tiene nada que ver con la valoración). Pese a que es bueno a media distancia, su manejo es... ¿como lo diría?... raro. Es difícil de luchar cómodamente con este arma. Su uso es demasiado errático como para poder plantear estrategias para las diferentes situaciones que puedan surgir. La fuerza que tienes con este arma también deja bastante que desear, y la velocidad, aunque no es mala del todo, podría haber sido mejorado con creces. ¿Resumen? Bueno pero insuficiente y desequilibrado (mejorable). #24 - Midna y los Grilletes thumb|leftMmmm, qué decir de este carismático personaje... ¿lanzando el lobo que monta a la cara de los enemigos? No es de las mejores ideas que se puedan tener, la verdad... Comentarios aparte, este es un personaje con unos ataque fuertes terribles. Todos y cada uno de ellos tienen defectos muy grandes (algunos, por ejemplo, dan a Midna una exposición de espanto). Sus ataques normales, al menos, están bien equilibrados. Para el ataque especial necesitas tener un poco de puntería, pero para el resto (a excepción quizás de un poquitín más de fuerza, quizás) no le veo ningún inconveniente. Para los ataques mágicos, pues solo decir que los encuentro bastante "potables". Digamos que Midna necesitaría llevar el cartel "No apto para novatos y patosos", ya que saber cubrir sus flaquezas puede llegar a ser muy difícil pero no imposible. #23 - Fay y las Espadas divinas de la muerte, o sea tía thumbApartando las coñas con el nombre (no me pude resistir XD), Fay, la cual entra en el listado de mis personajes secundarios favoritos, no parece salir muy favorecida de mi favoritismo (mind blown). En grandes trazos, lo único que tiene fenomenal es su tercer ataque fuerte (YYYX) (sí, aunque no lo parezca, también va bien para individuos y jefes). Si hablamos del resto ya, la cosa decae lo suyo. No es que sea un mal personaje, pero tiene un (único) punto débil y es eso mismo: es un personaje débil (hablando en términos de flaqueza, es decir, que le falta fuerza en sus ataques). Digamos que en distancia corta y media aprueba con un 4.9 (la larga ya es otra historia (de terror)). Sus ataques especial y mágicos tampoco es que la ayuden mucho a superar ese desnivel, ya que sufren el mismo problema. Sin embargo, otra ventaja aparte de la primera (y hasta ahora única) es su combo normal, ya que de jugarlo bien puedes provocar daños contínuos en los enemigos pequeños (como los Stalchilds), medianos (como los Moblins) y los jugables CPU (como Grahim), pero contra los jefes gordos olvídate de usar esto XD. #22 - Link y los Cetros thumb|leftEfectivamente, volvemos a tener aquí a Link. Un arma excepcional en cuestión de alcance (en serio, me he ventilado cantidad de bastiones con barrera sin entrar gracias a este arma XD). Resumiría diciendo que es simple pero efectiva. Sin embargo, la media distancia está un poco caída en desgracia (más incluso que la corta, raro ¿no?) y (como parece que va siendo tópico) le falta un poco de fuerza a los ataques (a todos, efectivamente). ¿Algo más que añadir? Supongo que mencionar que el resto de atributos están bastante equilibrados, aunque quizás elevar ínfimamente el atributo de velocidad no habria ido mal del todo. #21 - Maripola y los Parasoles thumbYo (como creo que hizo el 99.9% de gente que la vio por primera vez en Hyrule Warriors) me dije: ¿En serio? ¿Maripola? Pues sí señores, Maripola. Aparenta ser más mala de lo que en realidad es, con sus cursiladas y sus bichitos y su esquizofrenia (no me direis que es normal que diga que "unas termitas le enseñaron a descerajar puertas"). Es un personaje que tiene unos ataques muy buenos (como el segundo ataque fuerte), otros muy malos (el mismo combo normal) y otros que pasan de refilón (como el ataque especial). Mientras que unos son fuertes, rápidos y/o con mucho rango, otros son lo contrario. Resumiendo, diríamos que es un personaje táctico, del que te puedes olvidar de ser bueno con él si no eres lo suficiente bueno. #20 - Lana y los Libros de hechizos thumb|leftYa tardaba en aparecer esta última arma... Si eres testarudo/a con Lana, haz el favor y ten la decencia de al menos escoger este arma XD. Coñas aparte, esta considero que es la única arma que Lana tiene "decente": maneja razonablemente las tres distancias fuerza muy poco por debajo de lo que personalmente considero "normal". Es malo, eso sí, el hecho de que quede tan expuesta para todos y cada uno de sus ataques fuertes. También joroba mucho la poca precisión (y escasa fuerza. Este es uno de los ataques más flojos de este arma, a mi parecer y por difícil que sea de creer). Interludio Bueno, hemos colocado ya los 10 peores armas y personajes del juego, pero como habeis podido comprobar, los últimos en listar (es decir, #20, #21...) ya se nota que hay más ventajas que desventajas. Esto indica que (los que odieis las matemáticas ya podeis saltar al número #19 XD) las habilidades y capacidades favorables de los personajes y armas del juego no crecen de forma lineal (con la mitad, es decir el #15, como línea divisoria entre los que son buenos y los que no), sino que crecen de forma exponencial (es decir, el crecimiento se va acentuando a medida que avanzamos, por lo que hay realmente pocos casos que sean malos). Hecha esta reflexión, continuemos con el... #19 - Zelda y los Floretes thumbNo confundir con las ensaladas Florette. Parece ser que Zelda le pilló envidia al manejo de la espada que tiene Link y decidió emularlo a su manera. Este arma parece tener bastante parecido con el estilo de combate que se sigue en la esgrima, lo que le da una asombrosa velocidad de ataques. También la fuerza que posee este arma no es tan baja como podría parecer de un arma tan rápida. Lo que le da el puntazo son los ataques fuertes y especial (y en menor medida el mágico de agotamiento de magia), ya que utiliza las devastadoras flechas de luz, con una potencia muy alta. La lástima es que para sacar el máximo potencial al arma necesitas tener siempre los contenedores de luz (no se como se llaman oficialmente, las tres esferas que salen en la parte superior izquierda) lo más llenos posible (es decir, los tres), y llenarlos, en situaciones difíciles, no es una tarea sencilla, que digamos. Por último, mencionar (quejarme) la escasa fuerza que tiene su ataque mágico interrumpido. Muy bonito que use los tres elementos de las diosas y todo eso, pero sigue siendo un ataque muy flojo (pero al menos en PNJ controlables y jefes los dejas "aturdidos" (o como se llame), como el resto de ataques mágicos :v ). #18 - Darunia y los Martillos thumb|leftEmpecemos diciendo que por fín llegamos a un personaje del que no me puedo quejar por falta de fuerza XD. ¿La pega? Pues la que tienen todos los que destacan en fuerza, la velocidad. Aunque no lo parezca, cubre muy bien la larga distancia y decentemente la distancia media (y obviamente la corta distancia es muy buena), pero algunos de los ataque lo dejan muy expuesto durante unos períodos excesivos para mi gusto (como el quinto ataque fuerte). Uno de los mejores ataques que tiene es su tercer ataque fuerte, ya que es uno de los que tiene mayor alcance, produce un daño más que decente y apenas queda expuesto, ya que el ataque se ejecuta a una gran velocidad. Un ejemplo de mal ataque sería el ataque especial. ya que el alcance es bastante pobre, la fuerza es menor de la que se podría esperar de este tipo de ataque y el alcance es bastante bajo para un ataque especial de tipo frontal. Pese a esto, puede llegar a ser temible en buenas manos. #17 - Zant y las Cimitarras thumbEs tal y como parece (en el final de TP), desquiciado e imprevisible. Sus ataques, bajo la apariencia de sinsentidos e incoherencias, esconden un enorme potencial táctico: ataques a distancia, golpes contundentes, velocidad endiablada... Sin embargo tiene el defecto de Zelda con los Floretes potenciados, ya que para sacar el máximo potencial de sus ataques hay que rellenar hasta el tope la barra de oscuridad que se encuentra en la parte superior izquierda de la pantalla (sí, esta vez es una barra, no tres puntos), cosa que no es sencillo de conseguir en depende de qué situaciones. De conseguirse, pero, tendrás unos segundos de "poder absoluto" (lease las comillas con voz potente con eco que va decaiendo lentamente). Otra pega gorda es que, al estar rellenando la barra de oscuridad a base de ataques fuertes, si la sobrecargas quedarás aturdido e inmovilizado unos instantes sin siquiera poder moverte, dejándote totalmente expuesto. Resumiendo, el dominio que tenga el jugador con la barra de oscuridad determinará el estar controlando un dios o un gusano (vale, exageré cantidad, pero los contrastes en sí son muy fuertes). #16 - Tingle y los Globos thumb|left|150pxQué decir de este "jovencito" de 35 años... Sus ataques son divertidísimos (tendríais que haber visto el careto que puso mi madre cuando me pillo "in fraganti" usando el ataque mágico interrumpido... qué decir más XD). También me hace mucha gracia que use su saco de rupías para atacar, pero creo que la cursilada descomunal del globo más poderoso sobraba... Estética aparte, este es un personaje un tanto "irregular", aunque en el buen sentido de la palabra (en la mayoría de los casos): tiene ataques de corta media y larga distancia, por lo que en el ámbito de alcance es completito. Fuerza... digamos que también tiene de todo... no quiero inmiscuirme en la fuerza con la que besuquea a los rivales XD. Por último, mencionar la indefensión que puede sufrir: si bien la mayoría no dejan demasiado expuesto a Tingle, los que sí lo hacen lo hacen de forma descomunal (demos gracias a que son pocos XD). #15 - Ganondorf y las Espadas dobles thumbNo voy a tocar ni un pelo del famoso tema de Ganondorf en HW, aviso. Más fuerte y rápido que Darunia incluso, este quebrantaosamentas no se anda con chiquitas. Pese a que es extremadamente malo en media y larga distancia, en corta distancia es funesto para cualquiera. Es capaz, en las condiciones adecuadas, de entrar en un bastión enemigo y hacer salir al comandante DE UN SOLO ATAQUE (en concreto, con su quinto ataque fuerte). Sin embargo, enfrentarse a rivales con buen manejo de los proyectiles puede llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza para él. Pero tenemos a uno de los portadores habituales de la Trizuerza, e incluso de la forma completa de esta (temporalmente, como siempre, claro :v), solo le hace falta acercarse y liarse a tortazo limpio. Además, es uno de los pocos personajes que incluso ataca a los que están detrás suyo (con su, creo recordar, segundo ataque fuerte). #14 - Impa y las Espadas gigantes left|150pxLa versión bestia del arma de arriba (sí, un poco raro que haya puesto dos armas del mismo personaje seguidas...), pero, como toda arma gorda, más lenta pero poderosa. Digamos que la larga distancia la tiene olvidada en un rincón criando polvo y telarañas, pero en media y corta distancia es demoníaca, ya que tiene unos cuantos ataques que rompen escudos y otros que golpean múltiples veces. Eso sí, si ejecutas algún ataque fuerte vigila tus espaldas, porque los ataques tardan en realizarse y puedes recibir más de un golpe si te descuidas (aunque, sin embargo, no tardan tanto como puedan parecer en un buen principio de hechar un vistazo al arma, es decir, sí que tardan, eso es innegable, pero no es un tiempo excesivamente largo, por lo menos no tan largo como pueda llegar a ser esta dichosa frase XD). #13 - Impa y las Nagigatas thumb|150pxUn arma versátil, cómoda, fuerte y con alcance más que decente. En resumen, esta es un arma con todos los atributos "de 5 p'arriba. Quizás lo que más le falle sea el largo alcance, pero tampoco es que pueda quejarse, y de fuerza es mucho más notoria de lo que puede aparentar a simple vista (sí, vale, he jugado solo siete veces con este arma, así que no puedo profundizar más sobre su descripción. Si quereis reclamar, llamad al 9059980849patata6518490 y por el módico precio de 500€/segundo atenderán en seguida vuestra queja). #12 - Sheik y las Liras thumb|left|150pxSi buscamos a personajes rápidos, ¿por qué no pillar al que los lidera? En fin, la endiablada velocidad de Sheik es una cosa que siempre hay que tener en cuenta. Además, tiene un as en la manga: domina a tope los elementos gracias a sus Liras, por lo que puede crear diferentes tipos de ataques según el elemento que "se guarde", además de los ataques propiamente dichos de los elementos. Como es obvio, dicha velocidad se tenía que pagar con algo, y como también es obvio, el precio fue la fuerza ofensiva. Además, es el único personaje que puede acceder a un escudo secundario que le permite protegerse de los ataques mientras ella misma ataca (sin tener que preocuparse por nada), por lo que llega a ser invencible durante un tiempo (siempre que el ataque / los ataques que reciba no sean excesivamente fuertes, claro. Además, de recibir pocos golpes, dicha invencibilidad puede durar hasta el final de la misión). #11 - Link y las Grandes Hadas thumbAquí tenemos el arma más difícil de desbloquear del juego. El arma no tiene corta media o larga "distancia", sino que el término pasa a "rango", ya que afecta en área. Potencia más que suficiente para linchar a todo bicho viviente (y muriente) que haya a un radio de 300 metros... El punto más ambíguo, eso sí, (que puede parecer erróneamente únicamente positivo) es la habilidad única que tiene este arma (sobre el resto de armas y personajes) de no retroceder nunca ante los ataques: bueno por lo obvio (los ataques que recibes no bloquean los que realizas) y malo porque puedes morir sin siquiera darte cuenta (en plan: "¿Pero cuando me han dado?" cuando parecías un saco de boxeo de tantos golpes que recibías sin darte cuenta). Esto es debido a que es muchas veces superior en tamaño (al menos cinco) al resto de personajes jugables, lo que puede dificultar ver a los enemigos que se tengan justo encima. Por el resto de atributos, un arma más que sobresaliente. Interludio II Bueno, pues tan solo falta el Top 10, lo mejor de lo mejor, el súmum de la perfección armamentística. Esta vez no quiero (ni tengo la inspiración) alargarme tanto como el anterior interludio, ya que ya está todo dicho... Sin más preámbulos empezemos el Top 10 por... #10 - Grahim y las Espadas demoníacas thumb|leftLas armas ya indican el nombre de su estilo de combate: demoníaco. Este es un personaje de larga distancia, por lo que puede martirizar a los rivales sin siquiera acercarse, aunque en corta distancia tampoco es que esté tan mal (puede chinchar el cambio de cámara que te obliga a hacer para el combo normal, pero supongo que puede pasarse por alto...). La primera vez que usas su primer ataque fuerte piensas "¿Ya está, solo hace esa bírria?", pero "esa birria" lo que realmente hace es centrarse en el enemigo atado con el nexo rojo, y eso hace que, al realizar cualquier otro ataque fuerte, este reciba una versión mucho más fuerte dirigido a él, lo que va fenomenal para enemigos fuertes. Un par de puntos flojos quizás son el alcance (raro ¿no? XD) de su ataque especial y la exposición que tiene al realizar algunos ataques, pero el resto de características son más que suficientes para contrarrestar sus efectos negativos. #9 - Volga y las Picas thumbEl primo humano(ide) de Volvagia queda colocado en una ardiente novena posición. Veloz como el rayo que causa un incendio, y poderoso como un volcán en erupción, y lo de poderoso no es chiste (es el único personaje capaz de volar todas las "uñas" (¿dedos, protuberancias... ¡qué narices es eso!?) del Durmiente de UN SOLO ATAQUE y sin quedar expuesto tras el ataque, y no me refiero a un combo (creo recordar que es su quinto ataque fuerte, pero para que nos entendamos: con el que se transforma en dragón). Quiero aclarar que sí que queda expuesto al realizar dicho ataque, pero poco en comparación a otros (ya que mientras está transformado carece totalmente de hurtboxes), como podría ser el quinto ataque fuerte de Ganondorf (de fuerza similar pero más susceptible a recibir golpes). Alcance también extremadamente bueno, aunque quizás se hace raro de controlar. Muchos pensarán que sería perfecto de no retroceder ante los ataques como su "clon" controlado por el juego, pero surgiría el mismo problema que con Link y las Grandes Hadas. #8 - Link y Epona thumb|leftEste dúo inseparable (o no) aparece como... ¿arma? No, en serio, que la pobre Epona sea catalogada como "arma" se me hace muy raro (y apuesto que no soy el único). Discusiones terminológicas aparte, tenemos ante nosotros a un arma realmente poderosa: rápida (bueno, velocidad al correr algo pobre, tratándose de una yegua), fuerta, versátil... (parece que en el ámbito de esquivar sea una porquería, pero su finta es igual de buena que el resto). Su alcance, aunque en un principio no lo pueda parecer, es muy bueno también. Nada más que decir, bueno en todos los sentidos. #7 - Cya y los Báculos thumbPersonaje harto manejable (vuesa merced me disculpe de usar vocabulario de la época de Cid el Campeador), con muy buen dominio de las tres distancias (supongo que después de repetirlo mil millones de veces a lo largo del blog me permitireis usar esta abreviación), poder suficiente y la ventaja de, en el caso de dominar lo suficiente su estilo, realizar combos infinitos a los enemigos (siempre que estos no sean jefes grandes en plan Rey Dodongo, claro), atrapándolos con sus múltiples y rápidos golpes del arma y combinandolo (siempre que se pueda) con el final del combo (con el que invoca el pequeño tornado). Lástima que queda bastante expuesta al realizar ciertos ataques especiales, pero si se domina bien, puede evadirse cualquier daño. No voy a discutir de nuevo el tema de la capacidad de no retroceder de Cya como NPC, ya que ya lo he repetido dos veces. #6 - Link y las Espadas thumb|leftAquí está la que quizás es la segunda arma más popular de Link, la espada de toda la vida (con la que nuestras madres siempre han cortado las cebollas :v). Quizás influya que sea la primera de todas las armas que puedes usar en el juego (y quizás la que uses más habitualmente durante la historia principal (el modo Aventura ya es otro tema)) y que esté encarada en poder ser controlada con facilidad por los novicios (y controlada con habilidad por los expertos). Quizás una de las armas más versátiles que existen en todo el juego. # 5 - Link y los Guantes thumbDejando al Chomp Cadenas tranquilo (aunque sea muy divertido), este arma es fenomenal: alcance despampanante, fuerza descomunal y velocidad sideral (sí, sí, velocidad altísima de ataque y muy eficiente de desplazamiento. Su ataque por agotamiento de defensa (ni idea de como se llama, el de los triángulos blancos que van desapareciendo y cambiando de color hasta vaciar el contenedor) es capaz de eliminar a la gran mayoría de enemigos con altos niveles, incluso a jefes grandes (todavía no tengo a Link al nivel 200 (y lo que me falta XD), pero el día que llegue ni la Luna pegará tan fuerte XD). No creo que haya nada más que añadir, ya que considero que he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir acerca de las cualidades de este arma. #4 - Link y la Espada Maestra thumb|left|Vale, no encontré ningún artwork en el que use la Espada Maestra, así que pongo esteAquí no voy a decir casi nada, ya que la jugabilidad es idéntica que las Espadas normales mencionadas en el puesto 6. Es igual de fácil de manejar que las Espadas corrientes, pero, como era de esperar en la mítica Espada Maestra, es el arma con más "puntos de fuerza" (ni idea de como se llama, tampoco: el número que aparece en la pantalla de selección de arma), y tiene mucho más alcance (esto se aplica siempre y cuando Link tenga la vida al 100%, incluso si ha sido dañado tan poco que no le resta ni un cuarto de corazón (siendo, así pues, indetectable visualmente), hecho que puede ocurrir, por ejemplo, en los bastiones con barrera elemental, este atributo desaparecerá). Y... ya está. Interludio final Bueno, ya llegamos al Top 3 de esta Tier list, por lo que ya solo queda mencionar "la créme de la créme" de los personajes en el ámbito de la habilidad de combate (muchos extranjerismos, ¿no? XD). Yo, tal y como dije, he intentado (e intento hasta el final del blog) seguir una forma objetiva a la hora de describir las habilidades de los diferentes personajes y armas del juego. También he intentado hacer una forma de redacción muy amena y cercana para intentar evitar que la lectura del blog fuera demasiado tediosa y/o aburrida. Así pues, llegamos a la fase final de esta lista (buena o mala depende de cómo os lo tomeis) #3 - Invocante y los Anillos thumbEste horrendo personaje (el cual su ojo necesita una urgente visita a un dentista) puede parecer extremadamente débil, ya que tiene poca fuerza de ataque y parece tener una pésima precisión, pero a medida que vas jugando con él vas viendo los tejemanejes sobre los que se sostiene su sistema de juego. ¿Su mejor punto? Su combo normal. ¿Y eso? Pues bien, ¿os acordais de la descripción de Cya acerca de su combo normal? (si la respuesta es negativa, no cuesta nada leerlo de nuevo) pues podríamos resumir que es la versión 2.0 "Perfection Edition", ya que es mucho más sencillo mantener a los enemigos atrapados y es más difícil que hagan una recuperación aérea (solo los bichos más gordos, como, por ejemplo, los Lizalfos o los NPC jugables) y evadan el combo en su mitad (cosa que acostumbra a frecuentar con Cya). Sin embargo, si quieres alargar al máximo el estado indefenso de los enemigos haz una finta antes de realizar el último ataque del combo e inmediantamente reinicia el combo mientras aún estén en el aire. Esto es debido a que el último ataque del combo rompe el combo enviando a volar a los enemigos y haciendo muy difícil continuar el combo. Tiene otros ases bajo la manga, como la parada de "trampas", pero ya no lo explicaré porque no quiero que esta Tier List se convierta en una guía de estratégias de personajes. En resumen, un personaje magistral bajo la aparencia de un personaje malo "amásnopoder". #2 - Midna Real y los Espejos thumb|leftLa medalla de plata se la lleva la apariencia auténtica del carismático personaje Midna. En cuestión de estética de movimientos, tenemos muy buenas ideas (como el cañón de Celéstia), movimientos entrañables (como su ataque mágico interrumpido (si no me confundo)) y otros en los que te quedas con una cara de "WTF" épica (cuando usa el puente para atacar...). Pero esto no es lo que se valora aquí. Domina de forma magistral las tres distancias, tiene una fuerza de ataque descomunal (aunque no lo parezca, con su aspecto de frágil damisela (como todas las que tienen pinta por este mundillo XD)) y tiene una velocidad muy buena (no perfecta, pero lo suficientemente rápido para lo que lo necesita). Es uno de los típicos personajes del tipo "duro y a la cabeza", y parece que la fórmula le es muy efectiva. Y ya no tengo nada más que añadir... Entonces... And the winner is...!!! #1 - Link Niño y las Máscaras thumbLa adorabilidad hecha personaje (hay que reconocer que en el Ocarina of Time y Majora's Mask no lo hicieron tan mono (ni siquiera en los remakes de 3DS)). Pero ser mono no te hace ganar batallas, pero ser el bicho más poderoso que se mueve en la faz de la Tierra (de Hyrule Warriors) sí. Un personaje que maneja la fuerza bruta (aunque su aspecto sugiera lo contrario) y cubre bien la corta y media distancia (la larga no la cubre muy bien... de momento), su ataque especial tiene un alcance bastante bueno (además de cubrirse bien las espaldas) y una fuerza igual de bueno, pero lo mejor de todo es su "estado" mágico, es decir, cuando controlas a Link Niño bajo su aspecto de Fiera Deidad (vamos, no la cinemática de algún que otro ataque específico). ¿Y eso por qué? Pues si lo pruebas ni que sea una única vez lo entiendes: fuerza duplicada (si no triplicada), alcance aumentado varias veces (debido a las ondas de energía que lanza con la mayoría de sus ataques) y una velocidad endiablada incoherente en una fuerza de ataque como la que controla. Y para más "inri", su ataque mágico interrumpido es uno de los más poderosos y con mayor rango de todo el juego. Cabe destacar que, además de todas estas propiedades muy (pero que muy) ventajosas) es un personaje realmente sencillo de manejar. ¿Moraleja? Las apariencias pueden engañar demasiado. Extra I: Ganon y... su fuerza bruta (en serio, no tiene arma XD) thumb|1000px|left|''La imagen va acorde con su tamaño respecto a los otros personajes, pero atenuado :v''Pues bueno, como bien debeis saber ya, Ganon es jugable gracias al modo "Furia de Ganon" que viene con el cuarto (y último hasta que se diga lo contrario). Cabe destacar que los controles cambian ligeramente respecto al resto de personajes. Además hay algunos otros cambios en otros aspectos (nombraré ahora también cambios en el control): *El botón ZL, además de centrar la cámara, realiza un ataque (cuyo nombre olvidé) en el que gira sobre sí mismo. *Pulsar hacia arriba en la cruceta hará que Ganon realice una embestida. *Ganon, al derrotar (a veces) a un jefe grande, adquiere su poder (utilizándolo como lo hace el Ganon NPC) hasta el final de la partida. Si acumula varios podrá cambiar entre los diferentes poderes como si de armas secundarias se tratase. *Ganon es considerado como un personaje independiente, por lo que empiezas con él al nivel 1. Sin embargo, no tienes acceso al bazar con él, por lo que no tiene armas, no puede ser mejorado con medallas y no puede subirsele de nivel por este medio. *Solo tiene un ataque fuerte (que es el mismo tanto si se usa solo como si se usa como final de un combo), un combo normal de tres ataques y sus correspondientes ataques especial, mágico (todos) y de punto débil (o como se llame). Hecho este resumen, vamos a lo que importa (más que nada porque este blog evalua las habilidades de combate de los personajes, no de su acceso al bazar XD). Como resumen inicial (y sentenciante), este personaje (si es que se le puede llamar así :P) tiene unas ventajas descomunales a la par de unas desventajes titánicas. Empecemos por lo guay, que son las ventajas: como es de esperar en un bicho de semejante tamaño, Ganon aporrea de lo lindo, pudiendo cargarse una media de 30 enemigos de un solo golpe normal. También, pese a que es lento al caminar/correr, si se avanza con fintas no es tan lento. Tiene la ventaja de que no existe escudo enemigo que los proteja de Ganon, inclusive de los jefes grandes. Esto permite atacar contínuamente a dichos jefes, ya que incluso corta en seco sus ataques y los hace retroceder (con todos y cada uno de sus ataques). El hecho también de que semejante poder con patas tenga estado mágico lo mejora todavía más. El alcance de algunos de los ataques es bastante bueno, aunque su verdadero potencial reside en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Ahora, una vez dichas las ventajas, empecemos con las desventajas: como es de esperar en un bicho de semejante tamaño (si, he usado la misma introducción XD), Ganon es un blanco extremadamente fácil de acertar (resumamos que es dos veces el tamaño de la Gran Hada). También, dado a su lentitud al atacar y moverse, es más fácil recibir mucho daño en poco tiempo si se le golpea muy fuerte o múltiples veces. Los poderes que se obtienen al vencer a los jefes son muy flojos en relación al resto de sus ataques, y solo sirven para utilizarse con otros jefes (ya que, depende de qué combinación, un poder aturde a un jefe en cuestión. Dicho aturdimiento es imposible de conseguirse de otra forma con Ganon, ya que carece de los objetos del resto de personajes (bombas y demás)). Y esto ya no es tanto de habilidad en combate, al tener tan pocos ataques (solo tiene ocho en total), usarlo puede volverse repetitivo enseguida (aunque sigue siendo divertido jugar con él, al menos en mi opinión). También mencionar un último tema, ya repetido varias veces a lo largo de este blog, y es respecto sobre la capacidad de no retroceder ante el 95% de ataques que recibe. Eso puede ser bueno para encadenar ataques y no perder el ritmo pero también puede ser malo porque cualquier despiste puede aniquilarte en segundos. Por último pido disculpas por extender tanto este apartado extra y no tanto el resto, pero consideraba que Ganon tenía unas diferencias respecto al resto de personajes que hacía falta recalcar. Extra II: El cuco y... su pico (otro que tal :v) thumb|A falta de imagen, pongo esta para que nos entendamos. Acordaos que el jugable es MUCHO más grande.Pues bueno, este personaje desbloqueable en el modo Furia de Ganon (más bien "Este modo desbloqueable, Furia de Cuco, desbloqueable en...") que sorprendió a todos y nadie se esperaba tiene su punto... y es que controlar a un Cuco gigante es de las cosas más divertidas que hay. Este personaje sufre muchas de las restricciones y desventajas de Ganon: no puede utilizar pociones, no puede ser mejorado ni subido de nivel por el bazar, no puede utilizar armas secundarias como las bombas, su gran tamaño (aunque no tanto como el de Ganon :v)... También tiene algunas desventajas adicionales, como no poder inducir de ninguna forma el estado de "punto débil" (lo que convierte la misión de eliminar un jefe grande en un ardúo trabajo) o tener incluso menos variedad de movimientos que Ganon (tan solo tiene 7 ataques en total y ni siqueira puede hacer un combo del tipo YX, por ejemplo), pudiendo convertir al Cuco en el típico personaje "machaca-botones" (concretamente el botón Y). Sin embargo, no todo son desventajas: el Cuco tiene uno de los mejores ataques especiales del juego (invoca una enorme cantidad de Cucos. Tiene muchísima fuerza y un enorme rango). Sus ataques Y son extremadamente rápidos, de fuerza no está nada mal y rompe todas las defensas de los enemigos. Su ataque X es lento (y deja expuesto bastante, la verdad), pero tiene una fuerza muy notoria y envía a volar a casi (si no a todos) cualquier enemigo, jefes grandes incluídos. Por último, el estado mágico le confiere una velocidad endiablada a un personaje ya rápido de por sí, además de más fuerza (propiedades que da a todos los personajes, pero que son más destacables en unos que en otros). Despedida Pues bueno, después de tanto interludio ya no me queda mucho que decir para despedirme XD. Tan solo esperar que os haya gustado y entretenido y quizás que decidais sacar a algunos personajes del cajón y quitarles un poco el polvo. En fin, por último, repito de que esto ha sido lo más objetivo posible, mirando todos los factores relevantes en las partidas, pero como toda Tier List tiene su punto de subjetivo. Saludos. 'Actualización': Versión 1.1 En fin, he estado jugando (mucho) más y he encontrado oportuno hacer algunos cambios (algunos más drásticos que otros). Dado que la descripción sería la misma, me limitaré a listar los nombres (excluyo a Ganon y al Cuco de la lista por los mismos motivos que la vez anterior). * #30 - Lana y los Portales * #29 - Zelda y los Cetros de Dominio * #28 - Lana y las Lanzas * #27 - Ruto y las Escamas Zora * #26 - Link y los Cetros * #25 - Midna y los Grilletes * #24 - Zelda y las Batutas * #23 - Fay y las Espadas divinas * #22 - Lana y los Libros de Hechizos * #21 - Darunia y los Martillos * #20 - Zelda y los Floretes * #19 - Link y los Aerodiscos * #18 - Tingle y los Globos * #17 - Impa y las Espadas gigantes * #16 - Zant y las Cimitarras * #15 - Ganondorf y las Espadas dobles * #14 - Maripola y los Parasoles * #13 - Impa y las Nagigatas * #12 - Link y las Grandes Hadas * #11 - Grahim y las Espadas demoníacas * #10 - Link y las Espadas * #9 - Link y Epona * #8 - Cya y los Báculos * #7 - Sheik y las Liras * #6 - Link y los Guantes * #5 - Link y la Espada Maestra * #4 - Invocante y los Anillos * #3 - Volga y las Lanzas * #2 - Midna Real y los Espejos * #1 - Link Niño y las Máscaras 'Actualización': Versión 1.2 Tras muchas más horas acumuladas he visto que es necesaria otra actualización. A la salida de Hyrule Warriors: Legends sacaré la versión actualizada con los nuevos personajes en un nuevo blog. * #30 - Lana y los Portales * #29 - Zelda y los Cetros de Dominio * #28 - Lana y las Lanzas * #27 - Midna y los Grilletes * #26 - Link y los Cetros * #25 - Zelda y las Batutas * #24 - Fay y las Espadas divinas * #23 - Darunia y los Martillos * #22 - Lana y los Libros de Hechizos * #21 - Zelda y los Floretes * #20 - Link y los Aerodiscos * #19 - Tingle y los Globos * #18 - Ruto y las Escamas Zora * #17 - Impa y las Espadas gigantes * #16 - Maripola y los Parasoles * #15 - Zant y las Cimitarras * #14 - Link y las Grandes Hadas * #13 - Ganondorf y las Espadas dobles * #12 - Impa y las Nagigatas * #11 - Grahim y las Espadas demoníacas * #10 - Link y las Espadas * #9 - Link y Epona * #8 - Cya y los Báculos * #7 - Sheik y las Liras * #6 - Link y los Guantes * #5 - Link y la Espada Maestra * #4 - Invocante y los Anillos * #3 - Volga y las Lanzas * #2 - Midna Real y los Espejos * #1 - Link Niño y las Máscaras Categoría:Entradas